


Finding Home

by InPrisonForSparkling



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: 'everyone' is admittedly an exaggeration, Ash's mom loves him but she's kinda distant tbh, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is Gay Except Kukui, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Good Team Rocket (Pokemon), He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Kojirou | James, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oblivious Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Kerchum Has ADHD, She/Her and They/Them Pronouns for Musashi | Jessie, THERE IS NOT NEARLY ENOUGH CONTENT, Trans Gladio | Gladion, even though they are not the focus of the fic, everyone goes to alola and gay ensues, except for the bis the pans and the straight, i'm really sorry but i don't know enough about them, it wouldn't be trustedpartnershipping without the obliviousness, that's it that's the fic, there will be chatfic elements because i'm me, they quit working for Giovanni and now they run a malasada stand!!, yes i know some characters are missing, you can't take my dad!kukui hc!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InPrisonForSparkling/pseuds/InPrisonForSparkling
Summary: Ash has been travelling again for a while- close to a year by this point, probably- and while it's been fun, he really just wants to go home.But even though he'll always be Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, Kanto doesn't feel like home anymore.They say home is where the heart is, but Ash has left a little piece of his with each new friend he's made. How, then, is he to find "home" if it's all over the world?
Relationships: Burnet-hakase | Professor Burnet/Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Dent | Cilan/Takeshi | Brock, Gladio | Gladion/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kaki | Kiawe/Maamane | Sophocles, Kojirou | James/Musashi | Jessie, Mao | Mallow/Suiren | Lana
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i haven't watched Pokemon in ages so forgive me for any mistakes pLease

Ash played with his hair nervously, staring out of the window of the plane.

He hadn't told anyone he was coming back to Alola (apart from Kukui, to make sure he could indeed stay at the house), as he wanted it to be a surprise, but he was just slightly worried the others wouldn't want him back.

It really had been nice, travelling again and seeing all his friends (this time as a Champion, he could still barely believe that), but he was very much ready to settle down a little.

Essentially, his choices for that were Kanto and Alola, because he was still too young to buy a house anywhere else. Kanto was a no; he loved his mother, but if he was honest, he loved his friends more. So Alola it was.

"Pikaaa?" Pikachu mumbled sleepily. It'd fallen asleep on his shoulders halfway through the plane ride.

"Hey there, buddy," Ash laughed. Pikachu had somehow gotten itself into his hat. "How much longer d'you think it'll be?"

"Pika-pi." Pikachu climbed down into Ash's lap and curled up.

"Goin' back to sleep, huh? Yeah, I understand."

* * *

Gladion was having a pretty normal day.

He'd done some training with Silvally, then gone to the mall to get some food. Sure, the Aether Mansion had lots already, but sometimes he wanted something a _little_ less fancy.

Like malasadas.

"Hello there!" the man at the window of the stall said cheerfully. "What can I get for you?"

Gladion shrugged. "Like... five plain malasadas."

The man nodded, smiling, then turned to his coworkers. "Jess! Can you get this young man five plain malasadas?"

A woman in the back- Jess, apparently- called back, "Sure thing!"

The man turned back to Gladion. "They'll take just a few minutes."

"Thanks," Gladion told him, handing over the money. He paused for a moment. "Wait, you look familiar... Team Rocket?! The fuck are you doing here?"

The man- James- rubbed the back of their neck awkwardly. "Well, yes, we used to be called that. We just sell malasadas now!"

"...Huh." Gladion shrugged again. "Nice choice of profession."

James laughed. "I'd have to agree!"

Jessie walked over to the stall window, holding a bag of malasadas. "Here you go! Enjoy," she told Gladion with a smile as she handed him the bag.

Gladion nodded. "Thanks."

So, compared to _some_ days he'd had, this was pretty normal. At least, it was until Gladion got a text.

"It's... from Ash?" he muttered, glancing at his Rotomdex. "Why would Ash text me?"

 **ash ketchup** : hi!!! i'm comin over to Alola, i'll be at the airport in like. an hour

 **edgy** : ash

 **edgy** : what the fuck

 **ash ketchup** : oh uh,, do you not want me to come over??

 **edgy** : no no no

 **edgy** : it's not that i just

 **edgy** : you didn't tell anyone??

 **ash ketchup** : well i mean

 **ash ketchup** : i told kukui, buuut i wanted it to be a surprise for everyone else!!

Gladion couldn't help smiling slightly. Ash was so sweet, and funny, and amazing, and cute- No. Nope. Not going down that rabbit hole again.

 **edgy** : well everyone has really missed you, i can tell you that

 **edgy** : is prof. kukui picking you up from the airport or do you need me to?

**ash ketchup **: sgkdhsgkagjdh yeah kukui's busy with lei so,, he can't pick me up****

******edgy** : i'm pretty close to the airport so tell me when you need me** **

******ash ketchup** : thanks!! will do :D** **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'all are getting a chatfic chapter. as a treat

[ _ash ketchup created a group chat_ ]

[ _ash ketchup renamed the chat to FRENS_ ]

[ _ash ketchup added edgy, SCIENCE BITCH, gremn hair, and others to the chat_ ]

**SCIENCE BITCH** : wh

**ash ketchup** : HI EVERYONE

**BakerTM** : ash who are these people

**ash ketchup** : they are my friends!!!

**edgy** : what is happening

**gremn hair** : Oh, hello?

**ash ketchup** : i prolly need to do introductions huh

**ash ketchup** : edgy is Gladion, SCIENCE BITCH is Clemont, gremn hair is Cilan, trEe is Iris, BakerTM is Serena, woter is Misty, drying pan is Brock, prepare for trouble is Jessie, make it double is James, mermaid irl is Lana, VOLCANO is Kiawe, philosophy is Sophocles, Marsh is Mallow, flow,,er is Lily

**ash ketchup** : i think that's everyone

**trEe** : aSH WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MANY FRIENDS????

**ash ketchup** : t r a v e l s

**make it double** : H. Hello?

**ash ketchup** : james!!! alola!!

**Marsh** : wait you're in Alola rn :OO??

**edgy** : he is, can confirm

**edgy** : i'm picking him up from the airport

**gremn hair** : Oh, Alola? I've always wanted to visit!

**edgy** : it's very warm i'm warning you

**flow,,er** : Gladion,, you wear tight black hoodies. All the time.

**edgy** : it's still rly warm

* * *

[ _ash ketchup changed their nickname to has fought god_ ]

**edgy** : ash, do you have something you'd like to share with the class

**has fought god** : no comment

**woter** : ash how many legendary pokemon have you met since Kanto?

**has fought god** : i uh

**has fought god** : i lost count

**VOLCANO** : ash, do you have something you'd like to share with the class

[ _has fought god is offline_ ]

**gremn hair** : Honestly, you get used to it.

**drying pan** : seconded

**prepare for trouble** : thirded ;-;


End file.
